1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an integrated circuit and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to an integrated circuit for a memory and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, non-volatile memories are widely applied in a variety of electronic products. For example, NAND flash memory is one of the most used non-volatile memories. Integrated circuit such as a page buffer is usually used to perform a read operation, a program operation, a program verify operation and an erase operation for the memory cell of the flash memory. However, traditional page buffer usually needs to perform a large number of steps to complete the above operations. Accordingly, the access speed of the memory significantly decreased.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated circuit capable of effectively increasing the access speed for the memory.